One Day
by AlternativeToLiving
Summary: Oneshot. One day he’d be able to gather enough courage and tell her, one day he would be able to tell her. I love you. SasuSaku


This was kind of a random idea that popped in my head and I thought "What the heck, why not?" and started typing. Hope it doesn't suck too much.

---

The skies were a cloudy grey when he stepped out this morning and it matched his mood perfectly. His dull blank eyes stared straight ahead not really seeing as he methodically made his way toward his first class of the day. If he had his way he would still be in bed right about now, but he knew what she would say, it was a conversation they had come across many times.

_Sasuke, you can't skip class whenever you feel like it!_

_Why not? I know the material, and even if I didn't, I could always borrow notes from someone._

_Well, you never know when they could be teaching something new, and that's not the point! It's just wrong to skip classes._

_Whatever._

_Hey, where are you going!_

_Class, where else?_

_I thought you were going to skip?_

_You won't stop hounding me if I do._

Making his way toward an empty seat he pulled out all the necessities to take notes. He knew he wouldn't be able to focus, but he had done it so many times before it became a force of habit. He picked up the purple pen in front of him and stared; it was her favorite pen. He didn't know what made him bring it today, maybe if she couldn't be here herself, he could have a part of her here. He was pulled out of his musings when he heard the chair next to him scrape noisily as another student prepared to sit down.

Without looking up he stated in a low voice, "That seat is taken."

"But-"

"I said, it was taken," he repeated, this time with a deadly edge.

She always sat next to him, no one else.

_Ugh, I can't stand this class, it's so boring._

_You say that about every class._

_Hmph, I know that._

_Then why are you complaining?_

_Because I'm bored._

_Deal with it and be quiet or we'll get kicked out._

_Fine, fine, but let's do something fun after this okay?_

_Whatever, just be quiet._

_Kay!_

He barely noticed when the class ended and sat there for a few more minutes before packing up his belongings. He then made his way to his next destination and ignored the remarks from the guy he scared away earlier.

"Jerk, that seat wasn't taken; it was empty the entire period."

"What do you expect? That's Sasuke for you. Besides, you should have known better, I mean with what happened recently."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that, no wonder why he's scarier than usual."

_You know Sasuke, you can be pretty scary sometimes._

_So? Fear keeps everyone away from me._

_Heh, not from me!_

_Why that is still remains a mystery to me._

It was raining by the time he left the building and in no time he was thoroughly soaked. The rain didn't bother him, the rain was numbing and he embraced the empty feeling with open arms. He continued to walk the crowded streets mindlessly when he heard someone call out his name, at first he ignored them, but then he was grabbed from behind and was forced to face them.

"Sasuke! What are you doing out in the rain like this? You'll get sick!"

He barely registered that it was Ino.

_Sasuke, you really shouldn't go out in the rain like that! You'll get sick!_

_I'm fine._

_You're impossible you know that? Hurry up and dry off and change out of those, I'll go make you some hot tea._

_Sakura, I'm fine._

_I don't care, move it mister!_

_I'm not the only one who's impossible it would seem._

_I heard that._

"Sasuke! Where are you going?"

He paused for a split second before continuing, "To see her."

He walked on in the rain for what seemed like hours until his eyes landed on the large white building before him. He hated the place; he had been there so many times before due to the all the fights he got in, it practically became his second home then.

Making his way through the glaring white halls he received many stares, many strange and some concerned for his wet appearance. He ignored them and continued until he reached a certain room. He quietly opened the door and slid it closed behind him. The room was pretty standard for a hospital room; white walls, white bed, white chairs, white curtains. Everything was white except for the pink hair on the white pillow.

He walked toward the bed and stared at her sleeping face, she looked serene and at peace and he was sick of it.

"You know, it's been a week Sakura." He tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear before pulling a chair over to sit down.

"Everyone's been waiting for you to wake up," he ran a thumb over her cheek; "I've been waiting for you." His eyes focused on the gentle rise and fall of her chest. "They let him off easy with a fine, the man who put you here, I don't care if it was an accident, if I had my way he'd be gone."

He felt so out of place sitting in the chair next to her bed; normally it was him in the bed and her in the chair fussing over him while scolding him at the same time.

_I can't believe it; this is the third time this month Sasuke._

_I can't help it if everyone wants to fight me._

_You don't have to fight back you know, you could just leave._

_You know that's not how I handle things._

…_I know. What was it this time?_

_They were being idiots._

_You aren't going to tell me what really happened are you?_

…

_Fine, don't tell me._

_I won't._

_I…I just wish you wouldn't fight like this so much. I can't stand seeing you hurt._

"And you think I like seeing you like this? Seeing you like this…seeing you lying here is killing me Sakura!" He would never tell her that the real reason he got into that fight was because of her, the idiots started to pick a fight with him and when he ignored them they just had to bring Sakura into it.

He clenched his fist, "Seeing you like this…is tearing me apart!"

It had been a week since the accident, a week since the police came knocking at their door.

_Excuse me sir, is this the residence of Haruno Sakura?_

_Yes, what's this all about?_

_I'm sorry sir, but she's been in an accident._

He had raced to the hospital that night, trying to get there as fast as he could.

_What! What do you mean an accident!_

_She was in the wrong place at the wrong time, some kids were messing around with some guy's car and the brakes were screwed up._

"It's been a week and you're still here in this god forsaken hospital!" He brought his hand over hers and gently held it like it was made of glass.

_I'm looking for Haruno Sakura, which room is she in!_

_Oh, yes, please follow me. She was lucky, she wasn't fatally injured. She's sleeping right now._

"Wake up already, I just need to know that you're alright, that you won't be like this forever. I need to know that I'll be able to hear you laugh again, to see you smile again, to argue with you." He squeezed her hand and laid his head onto the bed. "I just need to know." He whispered into the silent room.

It was slowly killing him inside, the thought of her never waking up. It killed him that he could do nothing about her condition. It killed him that he wasn't able to protect her. Sighing in defeat he glanced at the clock on the wall and stood up. It would seem she would continue to sleep another day, he'd come back tomorrow, the nurses had long ago banned him from staying the night.

As he began to pull his hand away he thought he felt a small tug and he froze. He stood there for an eternity waiting. He could hear his heart beating madly in his chest, the sweat on his hands. _Please. Please just move. _

Nothing.

"God damnit Sakura! You can't do this to me!" His hold on her hand tightened and he couldn't take it anymore. "You can't just sleep on like this forever! You can't be this selfish!"

"What's going on in here?"

"Wake up already!" He continued to shout. It wasn't fair; she couldn't just lie there oblivious to the world! She couldn't just leave him to deal with the pain alone!

"Sasuke-san! I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

He shrugged off the nurse as she tried to usher him out, but he wouldn't budge. He wasn't going to leave until she woke up. Grasping the comatose girl's by the shoulders he began to shake her. "Wake up damnit! Wake up!" More people were coming because of the noise he was making but he didn't care. He was going to get her to wake up one way or another. More hands grabbed at him and he couldn't fight them all this time. He stopped struggling and let them forcefully pull him away.

"Sasuke-san, this really isn't like you!"

"She's right; I know you're hurting but-"

"It's hopeless trying to get through that thick skull of his, I would know, I've tried." A hoarse voice cut through.

"Sakura-san you're awake!" The nurses gasped and went in search for a doctor. He slowly turned around and watched as the girl who had been sleeping for the past week now weakly sat up.

"Well, are you just going to stand there gaping like a fish or are you-" Before she could finish she was cut off and immediately engulfed into a hug. "Don't you ever, _ever_ do that to me again." He bit out angrily and slowly she brought her arms around him and smiled.

"I…I-"

"You what?"

"I missed you."

He had never shown this much concern or affection towards her before, outwardly anyway, they had been dancing around the subject of whether or not they should take things further but he always shied away. He wasn't good with that kind of thing.

But one day, one day he'd be able to gather enough courage and tell her, one day he would be able to tell her.

_I love you._

---

Hope you all enjoyed it! Please remember to review and tell me what you think!


End file.
